We're the Perfect Two
by yonna-chan
Summary: Lucy sings a song she wrote to describe what she feels about how Natsu betrayed her and how she finds new love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my third story so no flamers please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

Lucy sat on her chair thinking about pouring her out writing a song because of her situation with Natsu. They had a good start but after a month they started having fights and yesterday she saw something that helped her make her decision.

_Flashback _

_Lucy was thinking about how she was going to apologize to Natsu. She was on her way home and decided that she would pass by the park. When she was near the park, she saw her boyfriend, Natsu , kissing Lisanna. When they broke apart and said "I love you" to each other. After that she ran home crying knowing that she was going to break up with him._

_End flashback_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she finished her song so after that she made the tune and went straight to the guild.

At the guild

Lucy went in greeting the others making her way to Mirajane.

"Hi Mira. Can I sing a song?" Lucy asked

"Sure Lucy, what song?" Mira replied

"It's my own composition." Said Lucy

Lucy looked to check if Natsu was there and sure enough he was and he was laughing with Lisanna. After that she went on stage with Mira tailing her and then when both of them were up Mira said "Hey everyone Lucy is going to sing the song." The guild clapped then the noise died down. Lucy made her way to the piano and started playing after a while she started singing.(A/N: The song is perfect two nreak-up version by Auburn)

_We always used to talk real late after midnight _

_Now the only thing we do on the phone is fight _

_Is there a way to make this go away _

_I don't think that we're gonna be okay_

_You were my hero and I was your sidekick_

_Now you're gonna be the tear that I cry when we split _

_Baby I don't think that I can do this It seems so wrong makin` up with only one kiss_

_Don't think that I could ever be _

_Able to stay with you now baby _

_Cuz in time I know that we'll both see _

_We're not meant to be_

Lucy started to cry recalling their memories.

_Cuz you're the one who makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cuz baby can't you see _

_We're just a fantasy _

_There's nothing we can do _

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two _

_We're not the perfect two _

_Baby me and you _

_We're not the perfect two_

The whole guild knew that this song was for Natsu. Some were thinking how lucky Natsu is to have someone love him this much but all of them knew it was over between them.

_I thought you were my prince and I was your princess_

_Now that we're here all of that is meaningless I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces _

_Between my hands and my diary pages_

_You used to be the one that made me happy _

_You used to tell me you were lucky to have me_

_Now you're as cold as the winter weather _

_But I don't care cuz we're no longer together_

_Don't think that I could ever be _

_Able to stay with you now baby _

_Cuz in time I know that we'll both see _

_We're not meant to be_

_Cuz you're the one who makes me cry _

_You would never ever save me _

_All your words are full of lies _

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cuz baby can't you see _

_We're just a fantasy _

_There's nothing we can do _

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two _

_We're not the perfect two _

_Baby me and you _

_We're not the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never love you _

_Like the way I ever used to _

_But you know I will remember you_

_Now that I'm gone I smile _

_It took me quite awhile _

_To see we won't walk the aisle_

_Cuz you're the one who makes me cry _

_You would never ever save me _

_All your words are full of lies _

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cuz baby can't you see _

_We're just a fantasy _

_There's nothing we can do _

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two _

_We're not the perfect two _

_Baby me and you _

_We're not the perfect two…_

Lucy finished singing with tears in her eyes. Then Natsu went up the stage and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "what are you trying to say Luce?" then Lucy saiad "I'm breaking up with you"

Then he replied "why Lucy? I love you!" " if you do love me then why were you kissing Lisanna at the park yesterday saying I love you to each other!"

After that Natsu was speechless and the guild was silent due to shock. "thought so" with that said Lucy went out of the guild making her way to the park crying. Little did she a certain dragon slayer was following her.

A/N:hope you liked it please read my other stories:

-Hidden Feelings

-Our Story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LAXUS POV

That stupid flame brain. He actually had the nerve to cheat on blondie. I am going to kill him. No one knows this but I actually like blondie so I was heartbroken when I found out they were dating but I was happy that they broke up already but somehow I feel sad because blondie was crying. I saw that blondie left so I followed her. I came across her crying in the park. I was thinking if I should comfort her or not and after a few seconds I decided to give it a shot. I called her "oi blondie you shouldn't be out here crying all alone. It's dangerous." I said while sitting next to her. After what I said she pouted and said "hey your blonde too!" _she looks cute while poutin- wait what since when have I the great laxus dreyar say things like cute!_ Then I stopped my ramblings and said: "I heard ya in the guild you know . didn't know you had a great voice."

She said a small thanks while blushing. " also never knew that flamebrain wanted a death wish." Then she said "huh what? Why?" " he made the girl I love cry." I said while blushing a little. Then she said "really? Who?" then I replied: "you". After what I said I saw shock all over your face and if I'm not mistaken also happiness. " Well yeah and I was hoping if you could give me a chance." I said awaiting rejection. Then she said "I'm not sure I don't want to get hurt again. How can you assure me that you won't hurt me?"

Then I said "here listen to this"

I then start singing:

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_I can be the captain_

_And you can be my first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_I can be the hero_

_And you can be my sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be _

_Without you 'cause girl you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us _

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/auburn/perfect_ ]_

_I can be the prince and you can be my princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_I can be the heart that you spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me _

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya _

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me _

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeah, yeah_

When I finished she tackled me in a hug and said : "yes!" "wait what?" I asked " I give you a chance. Truth is I felt a strange connection when I first saw you but you were evil back then so I tried to forget you and thought it was only a little crush but I was kind of sad when you were out of the guild so that's when I knew I liked you." She explained" "glad you feel the same way" I said then chuckled. I brought her face close to mine and closed the gap between our lips. We broke apart for air then I said: "I love you Lucy Heaertfilia and I will never leave you because we're the perfect two." She replied "I love you too Laxus and I hope what you said was true." Then we kiss one more time.


End file.
